


Found in the Mountains

by MotherSalem



Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Maddy is having a hard time, Morwal, Rhydian finds Maddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherSalem/pseuds/MotherSalem
Summary: After they left Stonybridge, Maddy didn't know what to do anymore. After the Morwal effects her, her parents finally give her a chance to be her own wolf.





	Found in the Mountains

Maddy knew she shouldn't be feeling like this anymore. She knew that she should be somewhat numb to the burning pain inside of her heart.

 

But she wasn't.

 

It’s been three months since her family was forced to flee Stoneybridge. Three months since she was forced to abandon her pack and rip out the heart of her mate. 

 

She didn't know how she was still alive. The pain she felt was still so raw, embedded in her heart like the day she realized she may never see any of them again.

 

Her parents were starting to worry, having to run into her room in the middle of the night and hug her screaming form, soothing her from the nightmares that plagued her since the second move. They didn’t know what to do for her anymore.

 

She started attending classes at the local school, promising her parents she would try and get herself back to normal. But they all sort of knew it would be harder than just going back to school.

 

They were all lonely in Canada. As far as they knew the place they were moved too was their own territory, no wolfblood’s around to claim it when they arrived.

 

Maddy was hard to make friends when she first arrived, always so angry and fidgety, getting into fights with other kids whenever it seemed fit. Her parents were surprised she never got the morwal but prepared nonetheless for if it did end up happening. 

 

Her father, upon going to his new job and speaking to others, found out that there was a large forested area not far from where they lived and could spend their full moons there until they felt the need to find a more private situation.

 

Emma knew something was off when Maddy was coming home later and later in the day. Daniel started picking up on it when she stopped going to school altogether, besides promising that she would keep it up.

 

They noticed Maddy was having a hard time staying out of her wolf form, getting more and more upset and uncontrollable in the midst of simple settings.

 

They started keeping her home, and finally during the week of the next full moon, it happened.

 

Maddy's morwal was the worst they have ever seen. Even though they had only seen it a few times in their lifetime, they knew it was never meant to be this bad.

 

Unable to get her out of the house fast enough, Maddy's morwal tore up the house to an unrecognizable state. China lay smashed on the ground and the fluff of their new couch would be found for months all around the house.

 

Before the moon forced them to transform for the night, Emma and Daniel were able to toss the morwal and piece of meat with a powerful tranquilizer in it, something they had been saving for just this moment.

 

When they all woke up the next morning, they sighed in relief to see Maddy getting up as well, but when they looked into her eyes they knew she was not the same.

 

She promised the morwal was gone and she was just tired, but they knew their daughter, and the light that was once in her eyes was gone along with the morwal.

 

They thought they didn't know what to do anymore, but it struck them both the same.

 

Emma conveniently left a map on the table, a mountainous area only half a days trip away by train, marked out with the words “prime hunting area” right over it.

 

Daniel conveniently bought Maddy a new winter coat the week before and placed a train ticket and some money in her pocket.

 

When they saw it all on Maddy's bed the next morning they knew she got the hint, and that night they hugged each other close when they heard the click of the front door and the light trod of Maddy jogging away.

 

They heard from her only a few times after that, mainly letters on scrappy pieces of paper.

 

They expected her to only be gone a few weeks, but after 2 months passed they knew she found what she needed in those mountains.

 

But she did come home finally, Emma’s scream starting Daniel from the other room as their daughter walked into the house. Hair long, eyes glowing and a wide smiling blonde on her arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like it! 
> 
> I'm considering making this a series of some sort (Probably after Rhydian finds her) So let me know if you would like that!
> 
> Remember to comment and Kudos! <3


End file.
